The First Moment
by CharlotteD
Summary: "The first moment I caught his eyes, I felt my heart skip a beat. I'm not sure how, but he gave me a feeling that I was needed, was loved and cherished. And deep down inside I knew that, from that moment onward, my life would never be the same again." - 7227. Prequel of "My Confession".


**Title:** The first moment

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genres:** Romance, Sci-fi

**Pairing:** 7227 (hay 2727 hay HDM!TsunaxTsuna hay TsunayoshixTsuna)

**Summary:** "The first moment I caught his eyes, I felt my heart skip a beat. I'm not sure how, but he gave me a feeling that I was needed, was loved and cherished. And deep down inside I knew that, from that moment onward, my life would never be the same again."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or its characters, if that's what you're worrying about.

**Warning****s****:** Shounen-ai, fluffs

**Notes:** Ano, cái oneshot này tớ viết lâu rồi, giờ mới có dịp xem lại và viết lại bản tiếng Việt để post lên đây (tại dạo này cứ có người fangirl 7227 quài a w). Vậy nên, tớ cũng không rõ điều gì đã thôi thúc tớ viết cái fic này, cũng như tớ đã lụm đâu ra cái ý tưởng này...

Đây là fic đầu tiên trong bộ ba fics "Unforgettable Trilogy". Fic thứ hai đã được post (lâu rồi) mang tên _**My Confession**_. Nếu đọc xong cái này mà các bạn còn có hứng thú thì có thể đọc thử a~

Well then, on to the story!

Thanks again for your attention! Enjoy~

* * *

**_The First Moment_**

.

_Tình này đã đọng thành hồi ức, __  
__Chỉ là khi đó lòng ngẩn ngơ._

* * *

Cánh cửa nhẹ nhàng mở ra, cho phép vị boss trẻ tuổi và đồng bạn của cậu bước vào.

Căn phòng được bao trùm trong một màu trắng tuyệt đối tinh khiết; mọi thứ đều được sắp đặt hết sức gọn gàng và trật tự. Độ sáng của căn phòng đặc biệt này cũng phải dịu nhẹ vừa phải, góc độ chiếu sáng phải hợp lý; và nhiệt độ lại càng phải được chú ý điều chỉnh ở mức độ lý tưởng, không quá nóng hay quá lạnh, nhằm đảm bảo mọi thành viên có mặt ở đây cùng với đối tượng nghiên cứu của họ có thể làm việc trong điều kiện tốt nhất.

Máy móc thiết bị đủ mọi chủng loại nằm rải rác khắp nơi trong khoảng không khổng lồ này, được gắn kết với nhau bởi hàng tá dây nhợ chằng chịt dài ngắn đủ loại; và dẫn về các máy chủ nơi những nhà khoa học quá khích đang tận tận tụy tụy dán chặt mắt vào từng số liệu trên màn hình, với vẻ mặt tựa như sắp phát minh ra được thuyết tương đối thứ hai vậy. Một vài người làm việc riêng rẽ, tay không ngừng điên cuồng đánh ra những dòng lệnh thể hiện bất kỳ một ý tưởng điên rồ nào hình thành từ bộ não và trí tưởng tượng, ừ thì, có phần đi trước quá xa thời đại của họ; một số khác thì tụ tập theo nhóm, ra sức thảo luận, tranh luận, trao đổi ý tưởng, hoặc chỉ đơn thuần theo dõi tiến trình dự án của họ, ánh mắt lấp lóe.

Tóm lại, căn phòng vẫn như mọi ngày, không gì khác biệt so với phiên bản trong trí nhớ siêu hạn của thanh niên tóc nâu – một trung tâm nghiên cứu khoa học hết sức 'bình thường' mà bạn có thể bắt gặp ở bất cứ nơi đâu.

Phòng thí nghiệm nổi (khét) tiếng nhà Vongola, nơi mà, như những gì vẫn được truyền tụng, có thể biến mọi mơ ước của bạn thành hiện thực, gần đây đã trở thành một trong những địa điểm dừng chân ưa thích của ông chủ trẻ nhà Vongola. Đúng mười giờ sáng mỗi ngày từ đầu tuần đến cuối tuần từ ngày nghỉ đến ngày lễ lúc bận rộn cũng như lúc rãnh rỗi,…cậu đều ghé qua chỉ để liếc nhìn một chút tiến trình dự án quan trọng nhất của họ suốt mấy năm gần đây; và, như một khoản hoa hồng nho nhỏ (mặc dù cậu luôn tự bảo với lòng: 'thuận tiện, tôi nói đó chỉ là tiện đường nên mới nhìn một cái mà thôi!'), để có thể nhìn thấy 'người ấy'.

Mà cũng thật trùng hợp nha, hôm nay cũng chính là ngày mà, một cách danh chính ngôn thuận, cậu có thể thực sự gặp mặt anh.

Quí ngài lão đại xã hội đen bước những bước đầy quyết đoán về địa bàn của một trong những 'thân tín' của mình – tên gọi Shouichi, tại vị ở góc khuất sâu nhất của hành lang; mặc kệ luôn những lời hỏi thăm thân thiện của những nhân viên khác (một điều hết sức không giống với 'cậu' của ngày thường, khi mà cậu luôn rất lễ độ mà chào hỏi lại, hoặc ít nhất cũng nhìn người ta mà cười một cái a). Cậu đang vội. Chỉ hôm nay thôi – cậu tự hứa với lòng – cậu sẽ cho phép bản thân mình tin rằng thế giới của cậu chỉ gói gọn ở cuộc gặp gỡ giữa cậu và 'người ấy'...

Nói một cách thật lòng, ngay từ giây phút đầu tiên cậu được biết đến sự tồn tại của người kia, thế giới của cậu đã hoàn toàn đảo lộn. Người _đ__ặ__c bi__ệ__t_ ấy hết sức tự nhiên, đã nghiễm nhiên trở thành đối tượng được ưu tiên quan tâm hàng đầu của cậu. Không chỉ riêng vì anh là một nhân vật cực kỳ quan trọng _v__ề__ m__ặ__t tình c__ả__m_ đối với Tsuna, mà còn bởi anh chính là 'chìa khóa' cho tương lai đầy tham vọng của họ. Để 'hiện thực hóa giấc mơ bá chủ của Gia đình Vongola' – hay nói trắng ra, để gia tăng sức mạnh hủy diệt của Vongola và từ đó củng cố địa vị của họ như 'Gia đình thống trị thế giới mafia' – họ trước hết _ph__ả__i_ thành công cho bằng được thí nghiệm này.

Đó cũng là lý do tại sao, cùng với mọi người khác trực thuộc Đế chế Vongola, họ đã phải vật lộn thật lâu, thật vất vả để đạt được thành tựu như ngày hôm nay – sự ra đời của _ngư__ờ__i em song sinh_ (yep, là em trai đấy ạ XD) của nhân vật quyền lực nhất thế giới ngầm, quí ngài Đệ Thập.

.

Một lần nữa nhìn lại từ điểm xuất phát, mọi thứ đều có vẻ hết sức rối loạn. Có lẽ là bởi stress, hoặc có lẽ là do thần kinh cậu luôn phải nằm trong trạng thái căng thẳng đề phòng (thói quen được tôi luyện từ những nguy hiểm rình rập do tính chất đặc thù cũng như trách nhiệm đến từ 'chức nghiệp' của mình), cậu đã có dấu hiệu 'lên cơn' ngày một thường xuyên hơn chỉ vài năm sau khi cậu chính thức gia nhập 'Hiệp hội những quí ngài lão đại đáng kính'. Cậu đã chuyển mode thậm chí khi cậu không ở trạng thái Hyper. Cậu bắt gặp ngày càng nhiều hơn những khoảng trắng trong trí nhớ thường nhật. Và tệ hơn nữa, cậu bắt đầu nằm mộng, thấy những điều không tưởng.

Những 'bệnh trạng' ấy cứ lặp đi lặp lại, mỗi ngày một dày đặc, mỗi ngày một nghiêm trọng đến nỗi cậu không còn lựa chọn nào khác là phải theo đuổi việc điều trị với một chuyên gia thần kinh. Và chính xác đúng ba năm trước, Tsuna chính thức bị chẩn đoán là nạn nhân của chứng MPD (Multi-Personality Disorders – đa nhân cách). Điều đó đã khiến cậu vô cùng hoảng hốt, rối loạn, lo lắng, bất an,…đến ăn không ngon ngủ không yên. Tsuna nhăn mũi trước ký ức về những ngày đen tối kinh hoàng ấy.

Nhưng rồi một ý tưởng thiên tài giáng xuống với tốc độ sét đánh…vào bộ óc cũng thiên tài không kém mang tên Spanner, một trong số ít các nhân vật thuộc vòng thân cận của boss đương nhiệm.

"_Đã v__ậ__y, t__ạ__i sao h__ọ__ l__ạ__i không tách nhân cách này c__ủ__a Tsuna ra thành m__ộ__t con ngư__ờ__i __**b**__**ằ**__**ng xương b**__**ằ**__**ng th**__**ị**__**t**__ sinh ho__ạ__t t__ạ__i th__ế__ gi__ớ__i th__ự__c?" _

Vào thời điểm này của thế kỷ, việc nhân bản vô tính con người vẫn chưa được biết đến rộng rãi. Ngoài ra còn có một vấn đề khác khiến họ đau đầu hơn, _nhân b__ả__n nh__ẫ__n_, hay nói cách khác, tạo ra một phiên bản song sinh của chiếc nhẫn Bầu trời trong truyền thuyết – một điều trên lý thuyết là gần như không tưởng, chưa kể đến mức độ nguy hiểm của nó. Nếu không may phe đối địch cướp được chiếc nhẫn song sinh thì nguy a! Và còn, họ sẽ di chuyển nhân cách đó vào bản sao của chủ thể như thế nào? Với quá nhiều nan đề nêu trên, Tsuna đã đơn giản gạt ý tưởng có phần hoang tưởng đó sang một bên, cho rằng nó dĩ nhiên quá…không tưởng đi.

Giá mà cậu biết rằng, _không có gì là không th__ể__ đ__ố__i v__ớ__i ngư__ờ__i nhà Vongola_, cậu sẽ không phải _gi__ậ__n d__ỗ__i_ vô cớ suốt gần _c__ả__ tháng_ đâu (!)

Bọn họ đã, ngạc nhiên làm sao, xoay sở thành công; bằng vào sự nỗ lực ngày đêm của những bộ óc thiên tài thuộc những khoa học gia siêu phàm làm việc dưới trướng Vongola, cùng với sự giúp đỡ của những công nghệ hàng đầu họ sở hữu, cộng thêm dịch vụ _ma thu__ậ__t_ cung cấp bởi những người bảo vệ Sương mù,…Thậm chí họ còn tìm đến Byakuran và Verde vì mớ kiến thức uyên bác của họ. Mặc dù quí ngài-lão đại-ngây thơ-thánh thiện của chúng ta không rõ bằng cách nào mà thân tín của mình có thể _thuy__ế__t ph__ụ__c hai con quái v__ậ__t đó_ đồng ý hợp tác với kế hoạch kiên rồ này, song, e-hèm, cậu có cảm giác rằng tốt nhất cậu vẫn là không nên tìm hiểu quá sâu thì hơn.

Tsuna, về phần mình, đã phải chịu đựng sự tra tấn tàn khốc của vô số các thí nghiệm trên cơn thể người (mà cụ thể, trên cơ thể _c__ậ__u_), những đợt huấn luyện kiểm tra độ tích hợp với lửa bầu trời 'mới' (1), cũng như các liệu pháp tâm lí căng thẳng…suốt ba năm địa ngục trần gian. Sự thống khổ đôi lúc vượt quá sức chịu đựng đến nỗi cậu đã nghĩ rằng mình sẽ _không xong_. Tuy nhiên, cậu đã rất nhanh chóng gạt bỏ sự yếu đuối đó đi và tiếp tục kiên trì chống đỡ đi lên, không hẳn để thỏa mãn sự kỳ vọng của mọi người, mà hẳn là vì cậu muốn bản thân có thể hãnh diện chào đón bước chân đầu tiên của Tsunayoshi đến thế giới này. Tsunayoshi Vongola, nửa kia của cậu, nhân cách khác của cậu, là máu thịt và cũng là linh hồn cậu.

.

Ấy vậy mà, nhìn cậu xem, giờ phút này cậu thật sự không muốn làm gì khác hơn ngoài quay lưng lại và _b__ỏ__ ch__ạ__y_.

.

Tsuna hồi hộp đến nín thở. Cậu cắn môi, hai tay ướt đẫm mồ hôi lạnh đang ra sức nắm chặt ở hai bên. Cậu không chắc cậu còn có thể cầm cự bao lâu cho đến khi trái tim cậu nổ tung vì áp lực máu quá lớn, nhưng cậu đoán rằng rất nhanh nữa thôi, thật sự rất rất nhanh, khi mà ngay lúc này đây nó đang đập với tốc độ hơn mười dặm một giây…(2)

Lát nữa đây cậu cần phải nói những gì? Cậu phải cư xử như thế nào? Còn _Tsunayoshi_ sẽ phản ứng ra sao? Cậu ấy sẽ chấp nhận cậu chứ? Hay là…Chúa ơi…Cậu phải làm gì bây giờ! Có lẽ cậu thật sự nên…

"Ngài không sao chứ Juudaime? Sắc mặt ngài trông không được tốt."

Giọng nói đầy quan tâm của Hayato lôi cậu ra khỏi cái vòng luẩn quẩn toàn những suy nghĩ hỗn loạn. "Tớ ổn, Hayato." Giọng nói trong trẻo nhẹ nhàng đáp lời, như là muốn trấn an người bạn lâu năm của mình.

Đôi mắt màu ngọc lục bảo chuyên chú tìm kiếm sâu trong đáy mắt màu nâu trong suốt của đối phương. Rồi Hayato nhẹ gật đầu, mặc dù có đôi chút miễn cưỡng, và chuyển tầm nhìn về lại cảnh tượng đang diễn ra trước mắt họ.

Tsuna lắc lắc đầu, giũ sạch tâm trí mình khỏi những suy nghĩ tiêu cực, rồi cậu hít vào thật sâu để bình ổn lại nhịp tim đang chơi rock nơi lồng ngực. Nếu cậu đã có thể sống sót những năm tháng cực hình đó, cậu quyết định, giờ phút này cậu càng không thể lùi bước, không đời nào.

Ánh mắt kiên định của cậu do đó rơi trên một 'ống nghiệm' kín hình trụ khổng lồ bằng pha lê trong suốt, được đổ đầy bằng một chất lỏng màu sáng đặc biệt. Ngâm mình trong đó, là một mẫu hình hoàn hảo tuyệt đối của sinh vật mang tên 'con người'. Với những ống dẫn mỏng manh dùng để truyền dịch tiêm vào cơ thể thon gọn rắn chắc, và một mặt nạ dưỡng khí che đi hơn phân nửa gương mặt xinh đẹp đang ngủ say, càng khiến anh toát ra một khí chất…không thực.

Tsunayoshi…

"**Ki****ể****m tra nh****ị****p tim…Hoàn h****ả****o…Các cơ quan n****ộ****i t****ạ****ng…Hoàn h****ả****o…Quá trình hoàn t****ấ****t…Cơ th****ể**** ho****ạ****t đ****ộ****ng hoàn h****ả****o…"** Tsuna lắng nghe giọng nói đơn điệu được lập trình sẵn báo cáo kết quả kiểm tra lần cuối, sau đó là ba tiếng 'bíp' liên tục, và rồi **"B****ắ****t đ****ầ****u rút s****ạ****ch dung d****ị****ch…"**

Sau một tiếng rít dài, chất lỏng màu xanh nhạt dần dần được hút ra khỏi bể ống nghiệm. Tsuna đứng đấy, như bị mê hoặc mà nhìn đăm đăm người đàn ông nhẹ nhàng đáp xuống đáy bể, một cách vững vàng, thậm chí không có một chút nào không thích ứng vì sự thay đổi môi trường đột ngột.

"**Quá trình hoàn t****ấ****t…M****ở****…"** Giọng nói đơn điệu lại thông báo, và sau tiếng 'bíp' dài, bể thí nghiệm xoay vòng và mở ra 'cánh cửa vào đời' cho người thanh niên ướt sũng.

"Tsunayoshi…" Anh chàng boss trẻ tuổi thì thầm gọi. Cuối cùng…cậu đã phải chờ đợi quá lâu. Hạnh phúc, kích động, khát khao, bối rối, lo lắng – và đó, chẳng phải là một chút 'nhớ nhung' sao? – đủ mọi loại xúc cảm đang khiêu vũ trong lòng cậu, hòa vào thành một hỗn hợp phức tạp những tình cảm xa lạ…khiến cậu chợt cảm thấy như trở lại là phiên bản nhút nhát của mình mười năm về trước. Cậu thanh thanh cổ họng, hối thúc bản thân phải nói một cái gì đó, gì cũng được, để chào đón cậu em trai song sinh hoàn hảo đến quá mức của mình; nhưng rồi mọi phản ứng của cậu chỉ đơn giản _d__ừ__ng l__ạ__i_ khi đối phương bắt đầu _c__ử__ đ__ộ__ng_.

.

Lắc lắc đầu như để giũ sạch những giọt nước còn đọng lại trên tóc, người thanh niên từ từ chầm chậm mở mắt. Mi mắt chớp chớp; anh khẽ nheo mắt lại để làm quen với ánh sáng bất ngờ ập đến. Sau đó vẫn cẩn thận như vậy, anh thử một bước nhỏ. Khi đã chắc rằng 'anh' hoạt động bình thường, gương mặt xinh đẹp dường như rạng rỡ hẳn lên, và đôi môi mỏng gợi cảm hình như hơi giương lên một chút, _như đang m__ỉ__m cư__ờ__i_.

Suốt cả quá trình, Tsuna gắt gao theo dõi đến xuất thần. Như cậu vẫn luôn tin tưởng, chính bản thân Tsunayoshi đã là hiện thân hoàn hảo của sự toàn diện – xinh đẹp và vương giả và kiêu ngạo. Cho dù ngoại hình của anh cũng tương tự như cậu, chính những điểm khác biệt 'nho nhỏ' này mới là vô giá: cao hơn, thân thể thon dài cường tráng hơn khiến anh càng toát ra hương vị nguy hiểm, nước da màu lúa mạch đậm đà, trong khi mái tóc lại nhạt màu hơn – màu của đốm lửa đang hừng hực cháy. Những đường nét khuôn mặt anh cũng sắc sảo hơn, chứ không nhu hòa như của Tsuna. Nhưng đáng giá nhất vẫn là đôi mắt. Tsuna nhìn ngắm chúng, đôi con ngươi ngọt ngào trong suốt của cậu thẫn thờ vì ngưỡng mộ và yêu thích không thôi: đôi mắt màu hổ phách nhìn xoáy vào tận sâu trong nội tâm cậu, như thách thức, cũng như mời gọi; ngọn lửa âm ỉ như bùng lên cháy sạch cả linh hồn cậu.

Tsunayoshi lại dường như đang chìm trong suy nghĩ của riêng mình, hoàn toàn phớt lờ một Shouichi đang bận rộn giúp anh lau khô tóc, hay một Spanner cũng đang loay hoay giúp anh mặc y phục. Rồi không hề báo trước, anh chậm rãi tiếp cận nửa kia của mình, những bước chân vững vàng kiên định.

Tsuna phát hoảng. Bản năng cậu không ngừng gào thét thôi thúc cậu hãy bỏ chạy đi, kêu cứu đi, trốn đi,…như một đứa bé ngoan sẽ phản ứng khi bị ông kẹ bắt nạt. Cậu run rẩy lùi lại một bước, sẵn sàng chuồn êm khi đột nhiên một bàn tay vươn tới nắm chặt tay cậu, dễ dàng kéo cậu vào một cái ôm ấm áp. Tsuna há hốc, mặt hết đỏ, xanh rồi lại trắng. Cậu rất không được tự nhiên mà liều mạng vùi đầu vào bờ vai rắn chắc như để che đậy đi hai gò má đang điên cuồng bốc cháy. Cậu cứng đờ người, không hề có bất cứ kinh nghiệm nào đối với tình huống lạ lẫm này. Hayato, người mà ngày thường vẫn luôn là cánh tay phải đắc lực của cậu, cũng chỉ biết đứng đơ ra đấy mà trố mắt nhìn; nội tâm bị giằng xé giữa việc nổi điên trước cái hành động không có phép tắc này, và việc cảm thấy thú vị trước tình trạng bất lực của ông chủ nhà mình. Kết quả là, cậu ta lựa chọn cứ đứng yên đấy, mắt trợn tròn mồm há hốc, lần đầu tiên từ chối tham gia vào _cu__ộ__c vui_.

.

Hơi thở của Tsuna bị gián đoạn khi một đôi tay mạnh mẽ vòng qua ôm lấy cậu. Cậu càng cương cứng người, não bộ tự giác thực hiện lệnh ngừng cho mọi suy nghĩ đang xoay vòng vòng. Cậu chỉ loáng thoáng cảm thấy một bàn tay khả nghi đang nựng nựng má cậu, tay còn lại lần mò dần xuống thắt lưng cậu…kéo cậu rơi càng sâu vào cái ôm bá đạo. Cậu chỉ mơ màng cảm nhận được người kia đang âu yếm cọ cọ vào tóc mình, hít lấy hít để hương (xà phòng) dâu thơm ngát, và – lạy chúa chắc cậu hoang tưởng mất rồi – thở dài thỏa mãn.

"Tsuna," cậu nghe nửa kia của mình trìu mến gọi, bằng một chất giọng chỉ có thể gọi là tuyệt đối _êm tai_; cậu vô thức rùng mình.

"Tsuna," nửa kia của cậu yêu thương lặp lại, "Tôi nhớ em…" và khẽ siết chặt hơn vòng tay.

"Ca-cái–!" Tsuna nghẹn họng. Não bộ đột ngột điên cuồng vận hành trở lại. Nhớ cậu? Tại sao? Sao có thể chứ? Họ chưa hề gặp nhau mà! Không phải sao…? Cậu không biết. Bỗng nhiên cậu cảm thấy mất hết cả tự tin. Quá nhiều câu hỏi không lời giải đáp đang đùa giỡn với suy nghĩ vốn đã hỗn loạn của cậu.

.

Vậy mà, trong cái vòng luẩn quẩn ấy, thanh niên tóc nâu nhận ra rằng những lời yêu thương ấy _th__ậ__t s__ự_ gợi lên một thứ gì đó vẫn luôn ngủ say dưới đáy lòng cậu.

Cậu có thể dễ dàng hình dung những cánh bướm tí ti đủ màu sặc sỡ đang trêu nhau, đùa nhau, đua nhau lộn nhào trong bụng cậu, khiến cậu cảm nhận từng đợt từng đợt xúc cảm…nhồn nhột đến kỳ quái.

Khiến đầu óc cậu chếnh choáng say.

.

"Tsuna," người ấy gọi mãi, gọi mãi. Và bằng cách nào đó, trong cái mớ bòng bong rối rắm hỗn tạp này, Tsuna quyết định rằng cậu không hề thấy phản cảm, thậm chí có thể nói rằng cậu _thích_ nghe người ấy gọi tên mình như vậy. Ấm áp, dịu dàng, mượt mà, dễ nghe; như một làn gió mát thổi về từ biển cả, giọng nói ấy vỗ về mọi giác quan của cậu, xoa dịu thần kinh căng thẳng của cậu tốt hơn bất kỳ một loại thuốc an thần nào được biết đến, làm cậu vô tình hãm sâu vào đó.

Cậu nhận ra một điều gì đó quen thuộc từ người thanh niên này khiến cậu cảm thấy…trọn vẹn. Nghe có vẻ phi lý, đúng vậy. Tsuna biết rõ hơn ai hết cậu không nên cảm thấy như vậy, rằng điều này quá…hoang đường đi. Song cậu thật sự không cách nào cưỡng lại được sức hút từ sự ấm áp quen thuộc này. Ở đây, cậu cảm thấy an toàn. Và lạ lùng thay, cậu đơn giản _hi__ể__u_ rằng cậu cũng là toàn bộ của người kia. Có lẽ, Tsuna nghĩ, việc này cũng không tệ đến vậy. Thở dài, cậu dựa hẳn vào cái ôm dễ chịu. Chỉ lần này thôi đấy…

.

"T-Tsunayoshi-san?" Thanh niên tóc đỏ ngập ngừng gọi; bầu không khí ái muội tự nãy giờ lập tức tan vỡ. Tsuna giật mình thức tỉnh. Cậu hoảng hốt, giãy giụa muốn thoát ra. Tsunayoshi thở dài, cuối cùng cũng buông tha cho quí ngài lão đại. Anh quay sang nhà khoa học tận tụy, "Shouichi." Anh dửng dưng gọi. Nếu anh có bất kỳ ý kiến nào đối với sự can thiệp vừa rồi, anh rất thành công che đậy nó. "Ngươi có thể dẫn ta về phòng." Nói đoạn, anh liếc nhìn Tsuna lần cuối, rồi hiên ngang rời đi theo người dẫn đường bất đắc dĩ của mình.

"Tsunayoshi…" Tsuna lặng lẽ gọi, thoáng do dự. Đối phương lập tức dừng bước, tỏ vẻ đang lắng nghe mặc dù không hề quay đầu nhìn lại. "M-mừng cậu đã về nhà." (3) Cậu lắp bắp, mắt dán chặt xuống nền nhà, một nụ cười ngớ ngẩn treo trên gương mặt đỏ ửng.

"Ừ." Tsunayoshi đơn giản đáp lời, rồi nhanh chóng biến mất sau cánh cửa to lớn.

.

Không được biết đến bởi Tsuna đáng thương, một nụ cười giảo hoạt cũng len lén nở rộ trên đôi môi ai kia.

_-End-_

* * *

_**-Chú thích-**_

1. Ờ thì, cái này cũng khó nói a. Thử tưởng tượng một Tsuna chiến đấu với vẻ mặt của TYL!Tsuna thay vì HDW!Tsuna xem, có kỳ quái ko? Tớ cảm thấy rất kỳ quái. Vả lại, người ta thường nói, 'khi đã lấy đi một phần linh hồn của một người, người đó sẽ ko còn như cũ' a. Trong khi 72 (nói theo cách nào đó) lại là nguồn sức mạnh của 27; nên dĩ nhiên 27 sẽ cảm thấy ko quen với sự thay đổi này...Nên mới có vụ "làm quen với lửa mới"...

2. Nhịp tim a, ko phải đo bằng nhịp/phút thì cũng mmHg, ko ai đo bằng m/s đâu...Dù sao cũng chỉ là một cách nói, thể hiện tim đập quá nhanh do hồi hộp thôi.

3. Tớ muốn diễn đạt một ý tương tự như "Welcome to the family" ấy, nhưng viết kiểu nào cũng thấy nó thô...nên, well, mới ra "mừng cậu về nhà" a. Thật ra thì Tsunayoshi vốn cũng đc xem là 1 thành viên nhà Vongola đi, nên viết như vậy cũng ko hẳn là sai, ne?


End file.
